


unspoken words

by 93percent



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, and cute sekai, because i'm sekai trash, lots of fluff, sometimes angst too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93percent/pseuds/93percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of sekai drabbles (sometimes based on my au tweetfics)<br/>(also, lots of lowercaps and probably typos because i cannot be bothered)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. well, surprise?

> **title:** well, surprise?  
>  **words:** 650 words  
>  **summary/prompt/au:** when jongin sees sehun and chanyeol planning something, he automatically assumes it's for his birthday ([x](https://twitter.com/jongxuns/status/680245021694492672))

 

"so how are you going to go about doing this?" chanyeol asks sehun, not bothering to lower down his voice, as they both sit on the patio outside of junmyeon's house.

sehun looks inside the house from where he sits, making sure that jongin is not anywhere nearby where he can hear their conversation. through gritted teeth, he says, "can you please keep your volume down?"

"hey, i'm trying to help you because you asked for my help, brat," chanyeol hits the back of sehun's head which causes him to scowl. _stupid giant._

"fine, fine. alright, so i was thinking of-"

"he's coming, he's coming!" chanyeol mutters under his breath, his eyes widening slightly, as he sees sehun's boyfriend of five years approaching them.

"shit, fuck- damn it," sehun fumbles to hide the item in his hand. he immediately shoves the item into chanyeol's hand. "quick, you hide it!"

"what the f- no, you hide it!" chanyeol tosses the item back to sehun. "you're the one who is going to- oh, hey jongin!"

"hey, chanyeol," jongin replies cheerily but then squints his eyes when he notices how suspicious sehun and chanyeol are.

"sehun-ah," jongin utters, his voice deep and velvety, as he sits on the arm of the chair sehun is sitting on. wrapping an arm around sehun's shoulder, his fingers trail up and down the length of sehun's arm. _oh, fuck, he knows what's up._

"yes?" sehun licks his bottom lip and he sees the way jongin's eyes follow the action. _okay, good, he's distracted now._

leaning down, jongin presses his plush lips against sehun's soft ones. jongin runs his hand through sehun's hair, knowing fully well that it's his weakness. he feels sehun's arms slowly wrap themselves around jongin's waist, pulling him down to sit on sehun's lap.

"oh, screw you guys," chanyeol groans in the background as he sees sehun and jongin start to get all handsy.

 sehun licks jongin's bottom lip before lightly biting on them for entrance but is however pushed back firmly by jongin. jongin's face looks utterly flushed and sehun is pretty sure his was too.

"you have yet to answer my question," jongin asks, sounding slightly breathless. "are you and chanyeol planning something together?"

"no!" chanyeol answers adamantly from behind them and sehun can't help but to narrow his eyes. chanyeol thinks he is not exposing them but really, jongin isn't that stupid. that is evident when a slow smirk starts to appear on jongin's face.

"it's okay, sehun-ah. i know what you're planning to do."

"oh really?" sehun asks, a brow raised.

with a huge smile on his face, jongin answers excitedly, "you're planning something for my birthday right?"

chanyeol snorts and sehun hopes jongin did not hear it as he kicks at chanyeol's ankle. 

"nice, thanks for ruining the surprise," sehun mumbles, a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"a s-surprise?" when sehun doesn't reply him, jongin lets out an awkward laugh while slowly removing his arms from around sehun's neck to rub the back of his neck instead - something he does when nervous.

trying to get out of the awkward situation of figuring out his boyfriend's surprise plan for him, jongin says enthusiastically, "you know what? don't worry. i am a really good actor! i will act surprised, just for you!"

lucky for jongin, sehun isn't given a chance to reply him because junmyeon then calls out for jongin's help. he kisses sehun on the lips once more before scurrying back inside.

chanyeol can't help the low chuckle that leaves his mouth and shakes his head at what happened. as he watches jongin and junmyeon discussing on what they should order for dinner, he mutters, "oh jongin, you're so cute."

"yeah, he's really cute indeed," sehun says, a soft smile on his face, as his thumb rubs against the velvet ring box in the pocket of his coat.

 


	2. i know

 

> **title:** i know  
>  **words:** 878 words  
>  **summary/prompt/au:** imagine person A lightly tracing "i love you" over and over again on person B's back. bonus if that's the first time person A has ever declared their love for person B

 

“sehun?” jongin mumbles, voice thick with sleep, when he feels arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

jongin tries to turn around but sehun grunts in reply and tightens his grip on jongin’s waist.

“go back to sleep,” sehun whispers before kissing jongin’s nape.

“baby, are you okay?” jongin asks again and sehun can hear the slight tinge of worry in his voice.

sehun sighs, “yes, i was just feeling cold not having you in bed with me. i fucking hate this arrangement.”

jongin’s fingertips gently brushes against sehun’s arms that are wrapped around him as he says, “i hate it too. but we promised them alternate days. and well, you kinda already broke that promise tonight when you sneaked into my bed. not that i mind of course.”

sehun let’s out a soft chuckle and mumbles a “you’re so cute” against jongin’s temple. jongin can feel his cheeks warm at that and if he wasn’t so sleepy, he would have retorted with a “don’t fucking call me cute”. instead, he chooses to turn his head to look at sehun (because sehun has basically cocooned him in his arms).

“i love you,” jongin says, his eyes shining and sehun can feel his heart race like every other time jongin says those words to him.

Sehun knows jongin is waiting for him to say it back and sehun knows his boyfriend isn’t demanding for him to say it back because jongin never ever demands anything from him but sehun just utters an “i know” in reply.

it isn’t that he doesn’t love jongin. that would be an utter lie. it’s just that sehun overthinks. _a lot._ he keeps thinking about how when he finally says those words, he wants it to be perfect. from the atmosphere, to the place, to the timing. all he wants is the best for his most favourite person.

 

\---

 

“i am so damn tired and my knee aches so bad,” jongin whines into his pillow.

“yeah, well maybe if i had followed you to go skiing the other day when you invited me along, this wouldn’t have happened,” sehun murmurs under his breath from beside him.

at that, jongin lifts his head up from his pillow and sighs, “sehun….”

“i am honestly so sorry. every time i see you limp, i can’t help the guilty feeling inside of me. it just hurts to see you not dance and perform with us,” sehun rambles on and he doesn’t realise the single tear that rolls down his cheek.

“ _fuck,_ ” sehun mumbles harhly as he wipes the tear away. “i don’t even know why i’m crying when you’re the one in pain.”

jongin’s heart clenches at that and reaches out to pull sehun into his arms. well, as best as he can with his injured knee. he kisses sehun’s forehead and cheek.

“don’t ever blame yourself for what happened. do you hear me? it’s all me. i was too careless and wasn’t being extra careful,” jongin says slowly, wanting his boyfriend to understand him properly. he hates that sehun was blaming himself for something he had not control over.

when sehun doesn’t look up, jongin sighs and buries his face into the curve of his neck, planting a kiss there before saying, “i love you, sehun. goodnight.”

everything became quiet and jongin thinks sehun has fallen asleep but then he feels a finger lightly tracing his back. at first he thought that they were just random doodles and swirls with no meaning. however, he soon notices the subtle change in the lines and curves, each of them connecting to form a character. at that realisation, jongin starts to pay more attention to it.

the image that appears in jongin’s mind is not a word but rather a phrase and he can’t help the way his heart starts to palpitate against his chest. he hopes hard that sehun doesn’t notice it.

_i love you._

sehun seems to linger on the last character before he randomly traces swirls over the phrase he traced earlier.

on the other hand, jongin is trying his best not to let out any kind of sound and to stay calm. his heart was practically in his throat and he has to swallow his saliva a few times.

“sehun?” jongin finally says after what felt like an eternity.

sehun abruptly stops his tracing and seems to be frozen in place.

“baby, look at me please,” jongin pleads, planting a kiss on sehun’s forehead.

when sehun finally looks up, jongin cups his cheeks to make sure that sehun doesn’t look away. “i know, sehun.”

it’s just two words but sehun understands what jongin meant. that is just how their relationship is. they always understand each other even when little words are spoken.

“i meant it, you know,” sehun says shyly and jongin founds that truly endearing. “i really do love you. you’re always so good to me and i feel like a shit boyfriend. it too me so long-“

“i know,” jongin cuts him off, a soft smile on his face making sehun’s heart flutter. “it’s okay, sehun. _i know._ ”

“i love you.”

jongin honestly thinks his heart will burst out of his chest soon because of happiness. he replies back sweetly with a, “i love you too.”

 


End file.
